


when i look into your eyes

by leeinthesky



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Short n sweet, they’re not perfect and that’s okay!, vic can and should be just a little mad at walt, vic centric, yeah they need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeinthesky/pseuds/leeinthesky
Summary: no matter what it seems to catch me off guardbut the precious, enticingand i don't owe a thing to you, reading up on every signso when i look into your eyes i knowwalt is always looking at vic. just... looking.
Relationships: Walt Longmire/Victoria "Vic" Moretti
Kudos: 14





	when i look into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck and i wrote this in maybe twenty minutes... so no promises on the quality lol. not beta’d so if you see anything please let me know!
> 
> title and lyrics are from “when i look into your eyes” by khai dreams. great song would recommend

walt is always looking at vic. just… looking.

sometimes, when it’s late and they’re going over a case file together at the red pony, she’ll look up to find he’s already watching her, studying her face with those deep blue eyes and funny little expression that he reserves solely for her. sometimes, at the station, she catches him watching her work while pretending to pour himself a cup of coffee. vic has clutched the worn cloth seats of the bronco many times, worried he’s going to veer them into oncoming traffic because he doesn’t keep his eyes on the road. 

it used to freak her out a little, the intensity of his gaze. walt has always stared at her like he can see straight through all of her walls and mental defenses. he probably can. after years of working together, walt knows vic like the back of his hand, just as she knows him better than anyone else. it had sent a little shiver through her body, the first time she realized she could read him with ease, that she knew all of his moods and habits and smiles, and she’d had to excuse herself to the reading room to go panic because she was pretty sure she loved him. 

she was right, of course. just her luck: in love with _another_ emotionally unavailable superior officer that she’d never have a real chance at a relationship with. at first, it made vic angry. how dare he do this to her? didn’t he know better? couldn’t he see that with every touch, every passing glance or wry comment he was giving her hope, leading her on?

and then walt made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. 

it should have been a relief. vic finally had her confirmation that she really was “vic the terror,” doomed to scare off anyone who dared to get close to her. it should have made it easier to move on. and it did, for a little while; she carefully extricated herself from the situation and tried to be as professional and detached as possible. but it was so hard, almost painful to do, because walt just kept _looking_ at her. he looked at her like she hung the stars and the moon, like every good thing in this god forsaken state was because of her. it took the air out of vic’s lungs every time. 

vic resolved herself to just accept it. _fine_. she’d put the ball squarely in his court. if he wanted to do something about the state of their relationship, he’d have to do it his damn self. walt was a big boy, a grown man, and he could make his own choices. whatever. 

and _then_ , in a stunning turn of events, he _kisses her_. 

sure, vic should be mad that he’d picked that moment to change everything. of fucking course walter longmire would choose to bear his heart right before a fire fight that they had a very good chance of dying in. but she couldn’t be, not even for a second; she was so indescribably happy and never wanted it to end. vic tore through malachai’s men with deadly precision and a touch of recklessness because for the first time in a while, she had something she needed to get home to. 

she’d barely breathed all afternoon, desperate to get a few minutes alone with walt, and went a little weak in the knees when he offered to drive her home but then proceeded to pass the turn into the trailer park in favor of the dirt road out of town and towards his cabin. in the dim light of walt’s living room, watching him list his scars, vic had hardly been startled to realize she was already addicted to the simple pleasure of being able to stare _back_ at him. to being able to meet his eyes and know, intrinsically, everything he wanted. it’s how she knew he burned as hotly for her as she did for him, how he found that delicious spot on the inside of her hip, how she knew exactly what he was feeling when she gripped him for the first time. not even the heated and frankly sloppy sex could make walt break his eyes from hers. 

everything was too much. vic felt _too much_. it felt like she was burning from within and she almost hadn’t been able handle it. walt and his loving expression (because it’s love, there in his eyes. that funny little look he’d been giving her for years was _love_ ) weren’t helping one bit—instead, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. so when vic fell apart, shuddering in his arms, she hadn’t been able to help herself from sinking her teeth into the crook of his neck hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark. good riddance. it’s payback for fucking with her feelings for years. 

vic knew, realistically speaking, that she couldn’t put the blame solely on walt for the course of their relationship. she’d been just as blind as him, just as petty, and she needs to just let it go. it made it a little easier at least, when after they had worn themselves out and were sleepy and soft, walt whispered quietly, reverently: _“i love you, vic.”_ she knew it was true but emotion clogged her throat and she didn’t know if she could say it back without sobbing so she just kissed him as hard as she could. and when he kissed her back she knew that he knew that she loved him. 

being with walt is funny. everything had changed in the span of a few hours, but the aftermath feels warm and familiar. almost like their relationship had been in the weird in between months when they’d allowed themselves to teeter on the edge of outright flirting before vic had gone and ruined it all by professing her undying love. she’s secretly pleased, though, when it all feels relatively easy. and sure, sometimes vic is seized with fear that she could fuck it all up. and yeah, they’re just as combative and aggressive as before. but she knows that after every fight, walt will look over at her with those baby blues and everything will be alright for them. better than alright, even, because walt looks at vic like she hung the stars and the moon and she loves him more than she can explain, and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? let me know—kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! come yell with me about these nerds on tumblr, where i’m doctor-sharpe :))


End file.
